


Adrift

by Corvidology



Series: I Always Come When you Call [4]
Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Pining, s01e04: These Bloody Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: Written right after s01e04: These Bloody Thoughts was broadcast on TNT for the first time, as an immediate reaction to the episode.





	Adrift

You ask me to think about why I keep coming back. 

 

Because my fiancé was unsuitable in every way except for being female and you'd be suitable in every way except for being male... to my grandmother. You are eminently suitable to _me_. 

Because I'll willingly kneel in front of you and button your boots if it means one moment more in your company before you push me away again. 

Because without you, I sail alone and rudderless on a desolate sea bereft of meaning. 

 

You wonder why men kill. 

I'd kill to know why you keep casting me adrift.


End file.
